


on the sidelines wishing for right now by defcontwo [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea), the24thkey



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of on the sidelines wishing for right now by defcontwo read by Rhea314 & the24thkey</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Bitty resists the urge to let out a hysterical laugh because apparently this is just his life now. He tries to call his boyfriend and winds up getting hockey advice from a living legend.<br/>5 times Bitty bonded with Bad Bob + 1 time Jack tries to bond with Coach Bittle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the sidelines wishing for right now by defcontwo [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [on the sidelines wishing for right now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489308) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> I was super lucky to get to visit the24thkey last fall. We had tons of fun recording podfic together. Thanks to defcontwo for having Blanket Permission so when we were inspired we could take a break from touristing and record this awesomeness! I'm the worst about editing so this is only now finished, 8 months later. The24thkey made the lovely cover.

**Title** : on the sidelines wishing for right now  
**Author** : defcontwo  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & The24thKey  
**Fandom** : Check Please!  
**Character** : Eric/Jack  
**Rating** : G  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Bitty resists the urge to let out a hysterical laugh because apparently this is just his life now. He tries to call his boyfriend and winds up getting hockey advice from a living legend.  
5 times Bitty bonded with Bad Bob + 1 time Jack tries to bond with Coach Bittle.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3489308)  
**Length** 0:17:50  
Link: [ here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/on%20the%20sidelines%20wishing%20for%20now%20by%20defcontwo.mp3)

 


End file.
